This invention relates to providing a system for improved gas reconditioning relating to human respiration. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for reconditioning cycled air in contained environments. In hostile environments, such as in space or on celestial bodies without a breathable atmosphere, it is required to provide a contained space in which a person may receive life support.
In highly remote hostile environments, it is desirable to use a regeneratable gas reconditioning system rather than a non-regeneratable consumable gas reconditioning system. Consumables are difficult to replace, and add to the weight that must be launched from Earth, increasing expense. However, any regeneratable gas reconditioning system also uses materials and energy in the regeneration process, which also add weight and expense when launched from Earth. Therefore, a gas reconditioning system is needed that is regeneratable and consumes less materials required to be launched from Earth.